Livin' Life on a Sugar High
by amante3456
Summary: Rated T for future chapters. Sequal to A Sweet Promise. Welcome to the wonderfully crazy lives of TND. The old KND kids are now thrown into a bigger badder world. 1x5, 2x86, 3x4, OCxOC.
1. Prologue

**Livin' Life on a Sugar High**

**Prologue**

**Profiles**

**

* * *

**

**Welcome To the TND Database  
.  
.  
.  
****Password Please  
.  
.  
.  
****Password Accepted  
.  
.  
.  
****Scanning Room  
.  
.  
.  
****Scan Complete  
Room Secure**

**Access Granted**

**Codename: T.N.D**

**Operative Profiles**

Codename: Numbuh T.6

Operative's Name: Cooper Devinski

Nickname: The Jock

Age: 16

Height: 5'9

Weight: 145lbs

Position: Leader of TND

Specialty: Leadership, and Strategy.

Appearance: Football jersey (White main, black sleeves.), black baggy pants, black and white baseball cap, white sneakers. Messy brown hair.  
Personality: Very caring and father-like. Extremely athletic and competitive. Cooper is at his best when he is with his team, but is normally found working alone. He is smart and clever, but lacks some common sense, though he does have some.

History: Cadets Training: 1997-1998  
KND Sector V Member: 1998-2001  
Decommissioned: November 17, 2001  
Training-Basic Leadership (Cadets)  
Sector Leadership (Cadets)  
Advanced Leadership (KND)  
Strategy (KND)  
Athletics (KND)

Background: Born in Italy, moved to New York City when he was 2. He is used to the big city. He is a huge sports fanatic like his father. There isn't one sport he has played in his life. He also is a bit of a pyro. He has led some huge missions in his time. Working with likes of Numbuh 274 was not uncommon for him. He was decommissioned, but Natalie (see below) recovered his memory and had him join TND as the leader. The spent about 1 and a half working in Natalie's safe house until they were recommended operatives Numbuh 362, 86, 1, 2, 3, and 4, and were given a real HQ. Cooper and Natalie have known each other forever, and they tend to show it.

* * *

Codename: Numbuh T.0 

Operative's Name: Natalie Clearwater

Nickname: The Tomboy

Age: 15

Height: 5'5

Weight: 112lbs

Position: Second-in-Command of TND  
Specialty: Weapons Developer and Offensive/Defensive Use Expert.  
Appearance: Faded blue jeans, red zip-up jacket, white tank-top, red knit hat, and black sneakers with jets. Wears long light brown hair down, bangs covering most of her eyes. Never takes off gold chain necklace, which is said to have once been her dad's.

Personality: Very tomboyish and a strong soccer player. Also a very independent woman, mainly because Natalie lives alone. But she is very trustworthy and respectful. She has full trust in her team, and generally her team trusts her. She is very respectful to anyone older or higher then her, but she has the most respect for her team. Though she normally is a calm, cool, and collected person, she can become quite the wild child, seeing how she has no parents so she sets her own rules.

History: Cadets Training: 1997  
KND Sector V Member: 1998-2002  
Decommissioned: March 29, 2002  
Training-Basic Stealth and Spy Tactics (Cadets)  
Weapons Advancement and Development (KND)  
Offensive and Defensive Weapon Use (KND)  
Psychology (KND)

Background- Born and raised in America. She is a small town girl. She was the second-in-command of Sector V, and designed weapons like S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and the mustard gun. When she was decommissioned, the machine malfunctioned and her entire memory was lost. She had no idea where she lived, how old she was, or even her name. Nigel Uno was asked to take her in to their tree house in Sector V. They were hoping for her to try to remember and have time to recover her memory. Within this time she became very close friends with Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby. Wally did not like her because she was a teenager, and Kuki had not joined the team yet. After 6 months they recovered her memory. Unfortunately her parents were killed by Father. KND believes this was a personal attack on her parents, from back when they all attended KND together. Natalie convinced Numbuh 362 to allow her to make TND. She didn't want the kids with the best talent to just be dropped. That and she wanted another chance to get back at Father. It is believed that she will stop at nothing to get revenge on Father. Natalie was placed in a safe house in an undisclosed location. The safe house is equipped with a high tech security system and tons of 2x4 technology.

* * *

Codename: Numbuh T.362 

Operative's Name: Sarah Smith

Nickname: N/A

Age: 13

Height: 5'4

Weight: 104lbs

Position: Computer Operator and Leader of Team Alpha.

Specialty: Leadership, Computer Control, and Spy Tactics.

Appearance: Black Boots, black pants, light blue shirt, wears blonde hair down.

Personality: A born leader and a perfectionist. Sarah will stop at nothing to better herself. When she makes mistakes she benefits from them. When she finds a chance to go the extra mile she takes it. She is extremely determined. Unfortunately this makes her single-minded. She forgets everything else just to do one thing, and she will drop everything to do that one thing.

History: Cadets Training: 1999  
KND Global Command: 1999-2004  
Decommissioned: January 7, 2004  
Training-Basic Stealth and Spy Tactics (Cadets)  
Basic Leadership (Cadets)  
Advanced Leadership (KND)  
Supreme Leadership (KND)  
Advanced Stealth and Spy Tactics (KND)  
Global Command Security and Technology (KND)

Background-Her family is Greek, but she was born in America. After completing Cadets the fastest and the best ever, she was sent to more training to become KND's Global Commander. As Commander she wasn't sent on very many missions so she found a lot of time to have further training to make her as best as she could be. When her decommissioning time came TND picked her up quickly knowing she would be a huge asset. She now has control over Team Alpha, the 7-part team containing all the TND operatives except the leader and second-in-command.

* * *

Codename: Numbuh T.86 

Operative's Name: Francine (Fanny) Fulbright

Nickname: N/A

Age: 13

Height: 5'3

Weight: 108lbs

Position: Tracking Head (Possible Future Decommissioning Head)

Specialty: Tracking and Decommissioning

Appearance: Brown sneakers, khaki knee-length skirt, dark green t-shirt. Commonly wears tan brown bag. Wears shoulder length red hair down.

Personality: Fanny has a fiery personality. She is a feminist, and is very independent. She can blame things on other people many times. But she really has a lot of respect and trust for her teammates. She would never leave someone behind, not even the guys. As she has grown she has soften up on guys. She doesn't yell at them as much or seem to hate them.

History: Cadets Training: 1999  
KND Decommissioning Squad: 2000-2004  
Decommissioned: July 23, 2004  
Training- Basic Decommissioning Skills (Cadets)  
Advanced Decommissioning Skills (KND)  
Tracking Skills (KND)  
Advanced Tracking Skills (KND)  
Decommissioning Technology (KND)

Background- Lived in Ireland until she was 5. She moved her after her alcoholic father was put in jail. He physically abused her mother and threatened Fanny many times. Fanny has dreams of become a great parent, nothing like her father. She plans to never touch alcohol, ever. Fanny does not tolerate her own failure. Whenever she fails, she feels like she becomes more like her father. That is why whenever someone managed to escape from decommissioning, she will hunt them down like a madman. When she was given the chance to move on to TND she took it quickly, planning to use it to further herself. She now tracks the location of anyone that needs to be found. She can find any hiding villain, or track the movement of a fellow operative. She hopes to become the Decommissioning Head for TND, but so far there is no decision on whether to have decommissioning or not.

* * *

Codename: Numbuh T.1 

Operative's Name: Nigel Uno

Nickname: The Leader

Age: 13

Height: 5'5

Weight: 121lbs

Position: Mission Planner and Strategizer

Specialty: Leadership and Strategy

Appearance: Baggy khaki cargo pants, red t-shirt, brown jet boots, and his infamous sunglasses.

Personality: Nigel can seem to be uptight and bossy sometimes but that is mainly because he is a born leader that no longer has a leadership position. He has the ability to come up with perfect plans in almost no time. This talent is valued in TND and he gets to work with Cooper a lot coming up with plans. Nigel can also be a workaholic and extremely serious at times. But he doesn't mind having a small vacation every now and then, especially if it includes his best friends.

History: Cadets Training: 1999  
KND Sector V Member: 2000-2004  
Decommissioned: August 13, 2004  
Training-Basic Leadership Training (Cadets)  
Sector Leadership (Cadets)  
Advanced Leadership (KND)  
Strategy (KND)  
Team Mission Planning Training (KND)

Background: Originally British, Nigel still keeps his accent. He first moved here when he was 5. He instantly met up with Abby and they promised to be best friends forever. They continued on to Cadets together and for about 4 months they had their own two person team, or more commonly known to KND as the "Dynamic Duo." In this time they got captured by the Delightful Children from down the Lane, resulting in Nigel's hair loss. (For more information read Mission File: Sweet Promise; Part 4.) When Nigel gained 3 more members to his sector he commanded his team like any great leader should. At the end of his time, He and the rest of Sector V (Including Numbuh 5, though she did not attend the ceremony.) were honored as one of the greatest Sectors of all times. Sector V was welcomed into TND just before their decommissioning. Nigel now receives mission specs and helps Cooper plan for missions. He gets to be more laidback, something he missed in his child years. He hangs out more with his old team, and his girlfriend Abby.

* * *

Codename: Numbuh T.2 

Operative's Name: Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.

Nickname: The Doofus

Age: 13

Height: 5'6

Weight: 143lbs

Position: 2x4 Tech and Vehicle Mechanic

Specialty: 2x4 Technology and Vehicular Operation

Appearance: White and black sneakers, brown baggy pants, light blue unbuttoned shirt, white t-shirt underneath, brown hat, and his goggles.

Personality: Hoagie is a laid-back, easy-going, and fun to be around guy. His lame jokes and puns have become less, though he still uses them, and he sometimes says real jokes. He hasn't changes much personality-wise, but he has lost a lot of weight and gain much more muscle. He can sometimes be a dreamer and have completely random rants.

History: Cadets Training: 1999  
KND Sector V Member: 2000-2004  
Decommissioned: June 14, 2004  
Training- Basic 2x4 Technology (Cadets)  
KND Basic Vehicle Mechanics (Cadets)  
Advanced 2x4 Technology (KND)  
Advanced Piloting for KND Vehicles (KND)

Background: Hoagie is American through and through. His family seems to have been following the American trend and is overweight. Hoagie never minded being the 'fat kid.' His personality is the kind that draws people to you. Now he has let go of he extra pounds and replaced them with muscle. Hoagie never seemed to lose his crush on Cree; it has actually grown to a crush on most older women. He only seems to have one crush that is of someone of his own age, and it is said to be his only true crush, his crush on Fanny. Hoagie gets to see a lot more of Fanny now that they moved up to TND. Hoagie still has his same job, working the 2x4 technology and driving the vehicles.

* * *

Codename: Numbuh T.3 

Operative's Name: Kuki Sanban

Nickname: The Flirt

Age: 13

Height: 5'5

Weight: 102lbs

Position: Diversion and Medic

Specialty: Diversionary Tactics, and Medic Training

Appearance: Green zip-up hoodie, baggy black pants, white and black sneakers. Her raven black hair is now shoulder-length, layered, and has dark green streaks in it.

Personality: Kuki is considered to look at the world through rose-colored glasses. She is normally oblivious to danger, which is perfect for her. She can run around and be a distraction and never realize that she could be hurt. Alas Kuki has grown up and she isn't as hyper and silly as she used to be. But she defiantly is still very hyper and silly. But she is also more serious at times, and she is more mature.

History: Cadets Training: 1999  
KND Sector V Member: 2000-2004  
Decommissioned: October 24, 2004  
Training-Basic Diversionary Tactics (Cadets)  
Basic Medical Training (Cadets)  
Advanced Diversionary Tactics  
Advanced Medical Training (KND)  
Hippity-Hop Piloting (KND)

Background: Kuki was born in Japan and lived until she was 6. When she moved to America she was home-schooled and learnt English. It took two years to get her speaking good English, and then she was brought to public school. She was a very curious young girl and ended up following a group of kids. It happened to be pure coincidence that these kids were on their way to the Artic Training Base. At first no one was sure what to do with the lovable Japanese flirt. So they took advantage of her complete obliviousness and sent her over to Diversionary Tactics Training. Then they had Sector V with a man-down. But could Kuki be able to fight with Sector V and not get hurt, or worse, in the process? They weren't sure, until Wallabee thought it funny to tear the head off on of her stuffed animals. Then she was respected like any other operative. This lucky girl who seemed lost in KND is now ruling over the kids in TND, still showing her Diversion skills.

* * *

Codename: Numbuh T.4 

Operative's Name: Wallabee (Wally) Beetles

Nickname: The Tough Kid

Age: 13

Height: 5'4

Weight: 133lbs

Position: Hand-to-Hand Combatant.

Specialty: Hand-to-hand Combat.

Appearance: Baggy orange sweatshirt, baggy blue jeans, wallet chain, and white trainers. His hair is still the same length but more shaggy looking, and he got and earring.

Personality: Tough guy on the outside, sweetie on the inside. If you are close to him, he will stand by your side until the day you die and afterwards too. If you just met him, he most likely will seem like a jerk. Wally is still a little against teenagers, he forgets his is one now.

History: Cadets Training: 1999  
KND Sector V Member: 2000-2004  
Decommissioned: May 3, 2004  
Training-Basic Defense Training (Cadets)  
Basic Offense Training (Cadets)  
Hand-to-hand Combat (KND)  
Martial Arts (KND)

Background: Wally lived in Australia until he was 4. He was poor when he lived there and got used to roughing it out in the outback. That is what has made him the hardcore kid his is today. His family moved to America in hopes of a better income. Wally talks tough, but it's not all talk. He can easily take down someone twice his size. Wally was recommended to KND by a kid from Australia. Wally didn't trust his own team for a long time. Until he got himself in trouble and his team came to his rescue. It is said that he instantly fell for Kuki once they met. They are now dating and are still teammates in TND.

* * *

Codename: Numbuh T.5 

Operative's Name: Abigail "Abby" Lincoln

Nickname: The Quiet One

Age: 13

Height: 5'6

Weight: 112lbs

Position: Spy

Specialty: Stealth and Spy Tactics

Appearance: White shoes, white capris, blue t-shirt, and her beloved red hat. She also always has gold hoop earrings. She wears her hair mostly in a braid but will sometimes put it in a ponytail or just leave it down.

Personality: Abby is a generally quiet person, hence her nickname. But when she speaks, it's a good idea to listen, since Abby is a very smart person. But when she isn't talking she is observing and thinking. Rarely does she miss something. She is a very calm person too. It is uncommon for her to blow up on someone or freak out. She hates a lot of noise and to see someone else distressed.

History: Cadets Training: 1999  
KND Sector V Member: 2000-2004  
Decommissioned: February 11, 2004  
Training-Basic Stealth and Spy Tactics (Cadets)  
Basic Weapon Use (Cadets)  
Advanced Stealth (KND)  
Advanced Spy Tactics (KND)

Background: Abby was born in America. Her mother lived in France, and that is where her parents met. She does not know very much French. Abby was introduced to KND by her older sister, Cree. Believe or not Abby and Cree were best friends, at one time. As Abby and Nigel joined KND, Cree was betraying it, and in the process betrayed her sister. Two months after being in KND, Abby and Nigel made their way to the Delightful Children's Mansion. They gotten captured, and not entirely breaking the sisterly bond, Cree came to Abby's rescue. Unfortunately Cree hadn't noticed Nigel and he was left to face the wrath of the Delightful Children. Abby had turned to go back for him, only in time to see the Delightfuls attack Nigel. Her scream caused the Delightful's ray to move upwards and just hit Nigel's hair. This accident still haunts Abby to this day, and is considered one of the reasons she is so quiet. Abby followed in her sister's footsteps and became a spy in KND. She kept the position to TND.

* * *

Alright those are the profiles for the TND Operatives. I made up some name for Numbuh 362 sinceI don't know her real name. This sequal should include romances, school, puberty, returning friends, returning enemies, re-living a past, and teen drinking. I'm sure my crazy mind will think up some more ideas. 


	2. Chapter 1

**I will refer to everyone by their KND Numbuh or name just to make it easier on readers. I will just call my OCs by their names since that's what they prefer. Only when they are on missions will you see their TND codenames (Numbuh T.1, T.2, T.3. etc.)

* * *

**

Livin' Life on a Sugar High

Chapter 1

Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. With no missions TND can get really…boring. Well TND does have missions but so far KND has preferred to keep missions to themselves. The fact that it was storming outside made it extremely gloomy. Now that Numbuh 1 isn't a full time leader anymore he doesn't have to worry about paper work or anything. Numbuh 2 hasn't been working on his inventions. Numbuh 4 will sit punching a pillow until someone yells at him. Numbuh 5 ventures around the tree house, as she is still getting used to it. Even Numbuh 3 will get so bored, that she hardly even moves. Something has to be done. Even if TND gets the smallest of small missions, it would be something. Numbuh 1 stood up from the couch. Movement caused the old Sector V to look his way, just to see if something was happening. Of course all he was doing was just getting a drink. Numbuh 5 walked into the room, struggling with a crate. Numbuh 1 moved to help her, and they brought the crate to the middle of the room. The occupants of the room swarmed the crate in curiosity.

"Oo…What is it Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Hehe..., "Numbuh 5 chuckled as she looked around the room, then she came closer to the group and whispered, "Got this off ol' Stickybeard's ship before I spilt." She pulled off the top, and the sweet aroma of sugar and artificial flavoring filled the room. The young teens did everything but dive inside of the crate. Numbuh 5 watched her fellow operative's and chuckled. She grabbed a piece of candy and popped it in her mouth.

"No one every gets too old for candy." She mumbled. The group was pretty noisy as they scrambled for candy. So it wasn't that surprising when they attracted the attention of the other TND operatives.

"What on earth is that?" A female voice asked from behind the group. The teens looked up to face their two older leaders, Cooper and Natalie. When they caught sight of the candy they practically threw themselves at the younger teens.

"Mm…Where'd you get soo much candy?" Cooper asked. Natalie stood behind the group looking at the crate longingly.

"Who cares where they got it, I want some." She said walking up to the crate and grabbing a handful. Abby stood looking at Cooper.

"I got it from, uh, tons of places." She said stepping a little closer to him, "This is just a part of my 'collection.'" Abby said. Cooper looked utterly confused, but let it go. Natalie rested her back against the couch after successfully getting a handful of candy.

"Soo…Abby your dad wouldn't happen to be, Dr. Lincoln would he?" Natalie asked popping a piece of candy in her mouth.

"Uh, yeah he is. How'd you know?" She replied.

"Oh yeah, uh, long story." When Natalie said this, Cooper grunted from trying to hold in a laugh.

"A ton of stories." He said, then turned to the group, "Natalie here is accident prone." Natalie gave Cooper a cold glare.

"No…well, yeah, but that's not why." She turned back to Abby, "I was born with bad kidneys. During a mission, I had gotten injured and one of my kidneys failed. I had to have a transplant." Natalie said, lifting her shirt a little to show a now faint, but long scar. "Your dad was the surgeon who operated on me."

"That and your accident prone." Cooper added.

"And your dad kept a lot of my visits secret, since most of the time it concerned Kids Next Door. Good man though, your dad." After a few minutes they had gotten bored sitting around the candy. Wally and Kuki had pulled a pile of candy with them over to the TV and had started playing video games. Hoagie and Nigel were leaning against the couch on the floor, deep in conversation. Abby threw herself on the couch and kissed the top of Nigel's bald head. Hoagie chuckled at them. Hoagie had no girlfriends, but he does have a gi-huge-ic crush on Fanny. But he also had a celebrity crush on Natalie, the kind where you crush on the person, but there is like no way you'd every date them. But Natalie was a good person to fawn over. For 3 reasons. She's pretty, she's an inventor, and she's older. Hoagie walked over to her desk. On it was a blue print sheet. Natalie had tons of doodles over it, most were scribbled over, but two were circled.

"Natalie what's this?" Hoagie asked. Natalie walked over to him; follow by the rest of the team.

"Oh that. Those are just some weapon designs. These ones," She said pointing to the circled ones, "Are the weapons I designed when I was in Kids Next Door. But Global Command denied my request to make them. I was hoping that now that I'm in Teens Next Door maybe I could get a chance to make them." She said. She seemed very proud of her designs, Hoagie noticed. The same pride he held in his own designs.

"I'll help you if you want." Hoagie said, excited to get to work with is Second-in-Command. Natalie smiled and nodded in response. As they walked out, Numbuh 86 and 362 walked in. They were completely soaked, and looked like drowned rats. Numbuh 4 stifled a laugh. Cooper gave them a strict glare.

"Where have you two been?" He asked sternly.

"The mall, giving Danielle to Stickybeard." Numbuh 86 replied. Numbuh 362 flopped down on the couch.

"Then we might have gone shopping. But if that's against any rules then no we didn't go shopping." She said calmly. Cooper shook his head and climbed up a tree branch. 15 feet above the floor was a hammock that Cooper put in. He liked to be in the air above everyone else, he could see everything in the room. Plus he could drown everyone out and just think up there. The huge computer blinked on, and the face of the new KND leader appeared.

"Teens Next Door, come in Teens Next Door." He said in a commanding voice. Numbuh 362 moved to the computers.

"Numbuh T.362 here, what's the problem?" She asked bringing back her times being Global Commander.

"I think we might just have a mission for you. It seems that Father has been showing a lot of activity lately. Buying machinery and parts. Who knows what he could be up to? I want you guys to be ready at any moment for us to send you in." Numbuh 362 saluted him and he blinked off the screen. She turned and faced the team.

"Well…what should we do?" She asked, looking up to Cooper. He had already started to descend from his hammock.

"I have to tell Natalie first. She would love to her she might get a chance for revenge." He said walking off. Numbuh 86 huffed on the couch.

"I thought we had gotten rid of Father when we grew up. I mean not that I would love kicking his butt everyday, but he seems old news now." Numbuh 1 watched Cooper walk down the hall.

"Mm…but won't Natalie love to hear about it." He said. The other ex-members of Sector V nodded.

"Why's that?" Numbuh 362 asked. Nigel took a seat on the couch opposite of her.

"Well you know that Natalie had a mishap during her decommission right?" Fanny sat up.

"I do, they told us in decommissioning training." She said now fully paying attention. Numbuh 362 nodding in agreement.

"Ok, I was the one that took her home. But she couldn't remember her home or anything…" Numbuh 362 interrupted him.

"Yadda yadda yadda we all know this part, I was the one who told you to take her back to base and watch over her."

"Ok fine. Well while she stayed with us, her parents were killed by Father." Numbuh 86 gasped, "She didn't find out until her memory was recovered, nearly 5 months later." Numbuh 5 interrupted this time.

"She read the obituary in the newspaper and didn't even know it was her own parents." She said quietly. Numbuh 362 felt a pang in her heart for the poor girl.

"Yeah, Father had burnt their house down to the foundation. Nothing was salvaged. That's why Natalie is very keen to that gold chain. It belonged to her dad." Numbuh 1 spoke softly. "Apparently they had all been in Kids Next Door together. They were on a mission in Professor Triple Extra Large's lab. He captured Father and Natalie's parent tried as hard as they could but they couldn't save him. Professor XXX-Large threw Father in a tank of some sort of experiment. That's how he got his fire powers." Nigel finished. Numbuh 86 and 362 jaws had dropped.

"But they did try to save him did they, doesn't that count?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Naw Father just thought that kids were helpless, weak, and useless." Numbuh 5 said. At that time Natalie, Cooper, and Hoagie walked in. Cooper retreated to his hammock. Natalie had a depressed look. Hoagie came over and sat next to Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 86.

"Natalie's okay right?" Numbuh 1 asked. Over the time Natalie had stayed with Sector V she had become very close to the team. Her and Numbuh 1 became like brother and sister.

"Yeah, I think that thinking about Father brought up some bad memories." He replied. Natalie stood in front of the hallway she came from. She was clenching and un-clenching her fist. Then she walked up to Hoagie looking like a completely different person. She looked, revengeful.

"Hey listen, I think you and me should work together and make a mad crazy machine to take Father down." She said, slamming her fist into an open palm for effect. Hoagie smiled and agreed. They walked to his room. Natalie pulled out a blue print paper. This one had a picture of just one weapon. At the top it read F.R.E.E.Z.E.

"This will help us for sure against Father. The hot-head won't be able to handle the heat we'll bring to the fight." Natalie said clenching her fist. "F.R.E.E.Z.E.

Frosty

Ray's

Extreme

Energy

Zaps

Enemies."

She said writing down the code's meaning. She smiled. The weapon needed to be held with two hands. It looked almost like a shotgun, except it had a blender full of ice near the trigger. Natalie smiled at Hoagie.

"Do you think we can do this?" He smiled at her.

"Of course." He pulled out a blank sheet of paper, "Now let's make that machine."

"If you don't mind I'd like to operate it." Natalie said quietly. At first Hoagie was hurt slightly. He operated every machine he made. Then he got over it. He knew Natalie meant no harm she just wanted to get revenge. And who wouldn't.

"Um sure." He finally replied. He drew a stick figure. In the head he made a square and drew 5 lines coming from the sides to another little stick figure inside. "This will be you." He said motioning to the smaller stick figure. "I bet if I go to the KND Junkyard, I'd be able to pick up an old body controller from the W.R.A.S.L.E.R." (The giant Robot with a Merry-Go-round for a head In OP. HUGS.) In about an hour the two had spit-balled enough ideas and came up with a robot slightly larger then Father, complete with the body controller, giant versions of F.R.E.E.Z.E. to be placed inside of the arm, (So it shoots out of the palm), and fire shields on it's forearms and shins.

"How long do you think it would take to complete this puppy?" Natalie asked. Hoagie looked at the paper one more time for good measurements.

"A month max." He said.

"A Month! But we might be called to fight by then!" Natalie complained. Hoagie shrugged.

"I said max, we could finish faster." Natalie sighed. She wanted to get to beat up Father soon. Her biggest worry was that she and Hoagie would be working on this robot and they won't be prepared to fight Father when the time comes. Natalie and Hoagie left his room and returned to the main room. Everyone looked just as extremely bored as they did before. It was still pouring outside. Hoagie moved to the couch and placed himself next to Fanny, who smiled at him as he sat. Natalie looked at her watch.

"Crud." She muttered under her breath, "Uh guys I'm going out." Everyone turned to face her.

"Girl it's pouring out. So unless you teleport there, you gunna get

soaked." Numbuh 5 replied. Natalie just shrugged.

"I'm just going to hang out with some friends. I'll be back home later." She said waving Numbuh 5 off. She turned to her room. It is a pretty plain room, something you'd find in a normal person's home. Except on the roof was a window. Natalie clicked her heels together causing her jet boots to activate. She flew up to the window and slid it open. She quickly flew out and closed the window, trying to keep out as much rain as possible. She pulled her hat on tighter and flew off into the rain.

Wally was pacing around the room. He was getting stir-crazy. He walked over to the couch and punched the pillow before falling onto it. He pulled his hood over his eyes and tried to relax. His attempt was short-lived. With a small squeal, someone jumped on top of Wally. He groaned from the weight hitting his stomach. Pulling his hood up he saw Kuki smiling from ear to ear. She had now turned and was resting her head on the arm rest and was lying on Wally's lap. His anger that formed after being hit dissipated because of her smile. Kuki looked up into Wally's eyes deeply. Their faces became really close before…

"Oh my god is it 8 already!" She exclaimed. Quickly she rolled off of Wally and dived for the remote. She flipped through the channels rapidly landing on…

"Super Chunky, Bring love where ever they go, Everybody's made of a big rainbow! Red and orange, pink and blue, Rainbow Monkey's! Rainbow Monkey's! We love you!" Everybody in the room sighed loudly. Wally gave Kuki a menacing look.

"If we have to be stuck in this tree house with nothing to do, we are sure not watching this crud." He exclaimed trying to pry the remote from Kuki's hands. She pulled away quickly and stuck her tongue out. Moving fast Wally grabbed the tip of her tongue.

"'Ey Leggo." She stuttered. Wally had been taking a lot of martial arts so he had become quicker and more agile. (He failed the whole patience and peace part.) But he didn't loosen up his grip on her tongue. He chuckled softly. While all this was going on Hoagie had crept over and snatched the remote. He quickly flipped the channel to Yipper. Wally heard this and jumped to the seat next to him. Abby groaned loudly and walked in front of the TV. The guys leaned over to look around her. She gave them a smug look, and hit the power button.

"HEY!" The two boys yelled. Hoagie picked up the remote and turned it back on. But Abby retaliated by turning it back off. By now everyone in the room had their attention on the two. The TV was flicking on and off madly. Every time it turned on you would get a part of a word. Eventually it had gotten on everyone's nerves. Nigel walked behind the TV and pulled the plug. Clicking of the remote could still be heard.

"Look what you did Numbuh 5." Hoagie said.

"What Numbuh 5 did?" She demanded.

"Yeh killed the battery." Wally had taken the remote and was hitting the power button rapidly. Nigel snuck out from behind the TV quietly, snickering. Abby was giving the two boys a death stare. She turned and tried to turn the TV on.

"Oh great yah broke the TV." Wally complained. Abby whipped around and started towards Wally.

"What is going on in here?" A rough voice demanded. Everybody turned to face Cooper. Abby had managed to make it to Wally and she was holding him up by his sweatshirt. She dropped him quickly. Cooper looked around the room.

"Where's Natalie?" He asked, still searching the room.

"She left." Fanny answered.

"Where'd did she go it's still raining?" He was glaring at each of the younger teens.

"She went to hang out with some friends." Numbuh 362 answered. Cooper checked his watch.

"At 8:45?" Everyone looked to each other for help. Kuki was looking at the TV. 'The fight over the TV went on for almost an hour.' She thought. Cooper looked out the window.

"Oh no..." He muttered. Everyone looked out the window.

"What?" Hoagie asked.

"I have to go get her." He said quickly. He grabbed a jetpack.

"What? Wait, you are going to fly to her friend's house and pick her up?" Kuki asked, watching him move frantically.

"No I'll fly to my house and get my car." He grabbed a pair of goggles, and flew out the window. Everyone was absolutely confused. Kuki got a scared look on her face.

"Is hanging out with friends bad?" All the teens looked at her in disbelief. Fanny looked out the window that Cooper just flew out.

"I wonder what she could be doing that would cause Cooper to act like this?" She asked no one in particular.

* * *

Yay I love TV wars. Me and my brother do that all the time. They don't last 45 minutes though.So yeah I tried to leave a little bit of a Cliffie there, but it might be a while before I update again. It's hard to update during the summer, and I promised a friend that I would post a story for So I have to type up that first.

Please review! It might make me update faster..


	3. Chapter 2

Livin' Life on A Sugar High

Chapter 2

It felt like hours until Cooper made it back home. You could hear him and Natalie get home because the jet pack and jet boots made enough noise by themselves. Forget the fact that they were fighting in mid-air. When the elevator made it to the main floor the two still hadn't stopped fighting.

"Cooper just butt out of my life OK! I can do whatever I want." She yelled at him oblivious of everyone else.

"No Natalie. No you can't! You think that just because you have no parents, you have no rules. The general LAW still applies to you!" He argued back keeping his voice lower since he noticed everyone was watching them.

"I'm not breaking any laws unless I get caught! I never have, and never WILL!" She threw back at him.

"No…I'll have you know that, mere minutes after we left, the cops came. I bet everyone there got busted." Natalie just waved him off.

"Well then, what do you want me to thank you. Oh Cooper thank you, you're my hero." She pretended toswoon over him, "Not like they have to punish me for getting busted. Cause you know they just let kids off with a slap on the wrist. Besides I didn't have nearly as much as anyone else, I am smart you know!" Cooper looked to the ground. When he looked up he looked directly into Natalie's eyes.

"You know your parents would be so disappointed in you." He said calmly. That looked to have hit home. Natalie didn't speak, but her eyes started to water and her jaw set. She turned away from everyone and wiped away her tears. Cooper knew that Natalie had wanted nothing more then to make her parents proud of her. Natalie turned back around and opened her mouth to retaliate. She instantly closed it, cover it with her hands, and darted off. When she was gone everyone looked at Cooper.

"Aw crap." He said running after her. The young teens sat in complete silence as the waited for their two leaders to return. When they did Natalie looked weak and Cooper had his arm around her. As they walked over to the couch, Fanny noticed that Natalie had a little sway in her step. Cooper hadn't even reached the couch when Natalie passed out. Before she fell he picked her up into his arms and laid her on the couch. Now was everyone's chance to interrogate.

"What is up wit' her?" Wally spoke up first.

"Has she been drinking?" Everyone looked to Fanny. She had her eyes on the passed out Natalie.

"Um…actually yeah, she was at a party with her friends. How'd you know?" He asked the red-head. She was still trans-fixed on Natalie.

"When I was younger my father would come home like that a lot." She said plainly. The group turned to her in shock.

"What! My father was the stereo-typical Irish man. He'd go out to the pubs all the time. Sometimes he would come home and just pass out like Natalie did. But sometime he would be in a drunken rage. That's why my mother left him." She said her voice becoming very soft. It was obvious that Natalie state hurt her in a way.

"Ok let's get out of the main room and let Natalie sleep." Cooper said leading the group out. Wally walked out in a huff.

"That's Ok the Cruddy TV's broken anyways."

"The TV's broken!" Cooper cried. Nigel winked.

"Heh I'll explain later." He said walking out. Abby pointed him up the stairs. The kept climbing until they reached one of the highest floors. Nigel stopped when he walked in, but Abby pushed him forward.

"How'd you find this?" He asked softly. She gazed around proudly.

"Just when I was walking around. It looks so much like our old attic." She walked over to an old couch. It smelt like a mix of moth balls and Lysol air freshener. It was strategically placed right in front of the window that the moon was shining in. Nigel sat next to Abby and propped his feet on the window sill.

"Just like old times huh?" He asked putting his arm around her. She leaned on him and rested her head on his chest. When Abby was around him she felt invincible. Nothing could harm her. She was in her own little world oblivious to anything else. Now she knew how Kuki felt pretty much everyday of her life. It is bliss. Nigel looked at the top of her head and kissed it lightly. His mom had warned that their relationship was moving 'too fast' and that 'he just got over Lizzie.' Well Nigel had been over Lizzie long before he broke up, and he can't remember a time when Abby wasn't there for him. Lizzie would get upset with Nigel for the smallest things and you wouldn't see her for days. Abby never got upset with him and she was always by his side. Now that they were in TND, they weren't together professionally so much. Neither of them were leaders or second-in-command of anything anymore. They're trust has grown with age. To each other they were still the 'Dynamic Duo' they were before any team. Abby had fallen asleep and was stretched out along the couch. Nigel admired her strong fit body. He knew their relationship was based on their amazing friendship, but the fact that Abby had 'developed' well was a great benefit. Nigel chuckled at himself and relaxed more. It was luckythat Abby had found this attic that seemed so much like the old one back at Sector V. (Or that KND and TND made the treehouses very similar)It was such a comfort zone for both of the teens. Nigel went to the old attic a lot after Abby left KND. It was either the attic or her old room. He liked her room because it still held her smell and so many memories. Nigel had needed this when Abby left. He was at a loss without her. The team had tried to go on a mission but Nigel's plans weren't working as well. Abby hadn't been there to check them over or to tell the team that the mission was 'too easy.'

"Don't ever leave me again Abby." He said to her sleeping form. Abby rolled over to her side. Nigel noticed something gleaming in the moonlight around her neck. Without waking her up he pulled off a necklace. On it was skull and crossbones. It was the mark of StickyBeard. Nigel became worried.

"What if she never actually left Stickybeard? Could she be working both sides?" He asked the air. Abby stirred from his talking. In all her years of KND she became a light-sleeper. She looked up to Nigel who was holding her necklace.

"Hey give that back." She said groggily.

"Why do you have this?" He demanded. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"I tried to give it back but Stickybeard insisted that I keep it. Just in case." That set Nigel off.

"Just in case. What are you planning on leave us again?" He said his voice rising.

"No! But like after Teens Next Door, I might just…" Nigel interrupted her.

"When you're an adult, you'll have a different life. Candy won't be such a big part. You'll have a job and maybe a family." He said. Abby smiled at him and nuzzled back into his chest.

"Who knows, I may have a family with you." She said still smiling. Nigel blushed. But he had to admit he liked the thought. He handed her back the necklace.

"Oh no if you don't like it I won't wear it." She said pushing his hand away.

"No wear it. It looks good on you." It was the truth. Something about just seemed to fit with her. She took back the necklace and put it back on smiling. She snuggled really close to Nigel. He wrapped his arms around her. Like that, they fell asleep.

The next morning Cooper had gotten up early and was making pancakes. Most of the group was drawn to the kitchen just by the smell. That mixed with the sunlight woke Natalie up. She sat up and stretched out. She stood up and took off her jacket. It still reeked of beer and smoke, and she had a headache. She walked into the kitchen and it was like time stopped. Everyone looked up at her. Natalie knew she had been drinking last night, and couldn't remember what happened, but she had a general idea. Natalie wasn't like a teen alcoholic, but her friends would hold a party once every month. The same thing happened every time. Cooper would come pick her up, and then they would fight until she passed out or went to bed. She never knew what they said to each other when they fought; she just knew that Cooper never took it personally, like he knew it was the booze talking and not really her. But for some reason Natalie felt like she didn't want to drink anymore. Cooper walked over to her with a pile of pancakes, a large glass of water, and Advil.

"Here, I know you must have a headache." She took the Advil with a swig of water.

"I'm not very hungry." She said pushing the pancakes away.

"Yeah that's the hangover speaking." He pushed them back. Natalie swears that Cooper has done research on hangovers because he knows all the symptoms. Natalie grunted at the food but started eating anyways, partly because Cooper's pancakes were the closest thing to heaven on earth any food could get. Nigel and Abby walked in. Nigel had his arm around Abby and they were talking softly.

"Hey lovebirds," Cooper greeted them, "Here pancakes." He gave them two plates. They blushed and started eating.

"Mmmm….Pancakes! Send some my way mate!" Wally said as he walked in. He had obviously just woken up and came right to the kitchen because he had no shirt on, so you could plainly see that he was getting a six pack.

"Um…sure but you might wanna get more decent." Cooper said. Kuki smiled mischievously and gave Wally a hug.

"I dunno I kinda like him like this." She giggled. The single girls giggled also.

"So what's on the agenda today Coop?" Natalie asked. He shrugged.

"I guess we could go do something. I mean its nice out so…"

"LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!" Kuki screamed. Nigel groaned loudly, but his groan was drowned out by Natalie's groan as she rubbed her temples.

"Tone it down please." She mumbled. Kuki smiled apologetically.

"Uhh…beach it is." Cooper stated while staring at Kuki like she had ten heads, neither him or Natalie were quite used to Kuki's personality.Nigel looked a little disappointed.

"Oh come-on Nigel it won't be as annoy when you really aren't wasting time there." Abby tried to cheer him up.

"But the beach is soo boring." He whined.

"Hey, I'm sure we can find something fun to do." She talked smoothly.

So they all headed off to the beach. They took Cooper's car since it was less suspicious then landing in one of their ships. Nigel hadn't stopped mumbling about "how stupid the beach is." When they got out and started walking to the beach he started mumbling more specific complaints.

"Stupid beach with stupid waves and stupid kids playing in the stupid water." Abby glared at him.

"If I get you a milkshake will ya shuddup for 10 seconds." Nigel looked at her then smiled and nodded. She walked off to go get him a milkshake. He walked on the sand and laid his towel down.

"Stupid hot sand. Stupid people that are burying themselves in the hot sand…"

"Hey guys lookit me! I'm buried in the sand." Wally yelled out. Numbuh 3 and 362 stood next to him with shoves.

"Buried in the sand, nanananana..." Wally sang Abby chuckled at him as she came back with a milkshake and an ice cream cone.

"Here ya go." She gave it to him. "Drink up." He smiled and started guzzling it. He polished off half of it quickly. The two older teens stared in shock.

"Ow, major ice cream headache." Natalie said. Nigel shook his head.

"Don't get 'em." He replied. Again he received shocked stares.

"I'd kill to never have ice cream headaches. I love ice cream way too much for my own good." Natalie laughed. After more hanging out and laughing with the team Nigel was loosening up. He still didn't like the beach though. Everyone went to swim in the ocean while Nigel stayed on the beach. Natalie came up behind him with an ice cream cone.

"Hey why aren't you swimming?" She asked sitting next to him. He didn't take his eyes off the waves when he answered.

"Why aren't you?" She giggled.

"I love ice cream way too much for my own good." She repeated from earlier. Nigel looked to see her eating the cone. She smiled, "So what's your excuse? And don't tell me it's because 'you don't like the beach.'" He didn't answer, "So there is a deeper reason, I figured. Wanna tell me?" He shook his head, but Natalie wasn't about to give up. "You know, I took psychology classes back in training, plus a few studies in school. I would be the best person to talk to…" She finished in a singsong voice. He looked to her.

"Your not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?" Natalie smiled sheepishly.

"I'm as stubborn as a bull." Nigel sighed.

"Fine, when I was younger. Five to be exact. I was at the beach with my parents. I wasn't in the water, because I couldn't swim. But I was near it because I was building a sandcastle and was constantly running back and forth for buckets of water. One time when I went to fill up my bucket a wave had just gone out so I ran farther away then normal. Then a wave came and I got caught in it." Nigel paused, "I was pulled out and I was stuck in the rip-tide. I think I lost consciousness because the next thing I remember is coughing up salt-water on the beach, with a lifeguard standing over me." He ended softly, and then he looked up into Natalie's eyes. Natalie wore a look of sympathy. She smiled awkwardly.

"Heh…Well if that happened to me, I'd sure hate the beach too." She said with a small chuckle. "But really Nigel, what are the chances that will ever happen again. I mean you know how to swim now. Plus a lifeguard saved you before, they would do it again. That is if they can beat us to you. I know I will dive in to save you." She said, then she laughed, "But I would have to beat Abby. I can picture her punching people to get to you" Natalie smiled and placed her hand on Nigel's shoulder. "Listen I know that experience must have traumatized you, but you have a team that cares about you. So what if we've only been together for a few months. We are a family through and through. But I do have one question." She added.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked.

"Was that worse then losing your hair to the Delightfuls, because from the sound of it, your encounter with them waslike anear-death thing too?" Nigel cocked his head sideways.

"Yeah I guess it was. But I can always get revenge on the Delightfuls. It's much harder to get revenge on the ocean." Natalie nodded solemnly. Abby walked over.

"What are you two chatting about?" She asked standing next to Nigel. Nigel turned and smiled to Natalie and got up.

"Come on Abby, let's go swimming." He said and dragged her to the water. Natalie felt a small amount of victory float through her. She loved helping people. Cooper came up and sat down next to Natalie. When he did her heart surged. It had been a long time since the two teens had just hung out. Back when they were kids, they did everything together. Natalie's parents weren't very happy that Cooper was nearly a year older then herself, but soon nothing was able to keep the two kids apart. So when Cooper was decommissioned it was extremely hard on Natalie. First she had to lie to her parents saying her and Cooper had gotten into a huge fight and weren't speaking anymore, to which her parents were doing everything in there power to get the kids friends again. Of course everyone found it odd that Cooper had no idea who Natalie was. Whenever Natalie would see Cooper it would break her heart for him to just walk by, and give her high hopes when he would smile at her. Her hopes would come crashing down when she remembered he didn't know her. It was months of this wave of rising and crashing hopes until her decommission, at which point she didn't remember anything anyways. Thinking about her decommission always made her think of Father, and she felt her temper rising. Desperate to take her mind off of him she blurted out,

"So how bad was it last night?" The look on Cooper's face made her realize that was a mistake. Though she never remembered what happened when she drinks, she never asked what happened. Cooper's face was one of slight shock, but obvious anger, "That bad huh?" She tried to joke, another mistake.

"It's not a laughing matter Natalie. By the way the entire team knows now." Natalie winced at that. She preferred it when her wild habits were a secret, "They don't think any differently of you, I don't think. But Fanny was a little upset; I guess her dad used to be a drinker, _too_." He talked to her with an indifferent tone; but he spat 'too'.He was doing to make her feel worse, but she knew better. She wasn't a true drinker. She just had one or two, but because of the mess-up in her decommision, she got bag hangovers. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Cooper asked.

"You know the answer to that," She paused, "No, but I have a feeling that you made a point." She breathed deeply, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked what happened."

Cooper explained what he said to her the night before. Natalie laughed once.

"I didn't get pissed and slapped you or something." Now Cooper laughed,

"Nah, you threw up instead." They laughed together. It was a good moment, one Natalie loved. The moment when they got over the previous events and were fine again. But this moment was cut short by Cooper's TND watch going off. He pressed a button to the side and the KND global commander appeared on the minute screen.

"Sorry to interrupt your little break," The kid said with a tone of almost disgust, "But we need some help that the members of your team can provide," At this point the rest of the team had gathered around the two leaders.

"We have a little problem with Stickybeard." Nigel gave a sideways glance to Abby, whose hand flew straight to the chain around her neck. "He and that teen pirate Danielle managed to infiltrate Sector V. Since your team is comprised of the old Sector V and has…'dealt' with Stickybeard, I think you could be of some assistance."

"We'll be right over." The face blinked out and the screen fell to black. "Alright team, quick stop at the tree house to get out of our swimwear then off to Sector V."


End file.
